


You're Such a Nerd

by fictionalgalaxies



Series: Sanversweek [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nerd Girlfriends, SanversWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgalaxies/pseuds/fictionalgalaxies
Summary: Sanversweek Day 2- Nerd GirlfriendsAlex and Maggie go on a date at the science museum.





	You're Such a Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> I based the science museum in the story on the Museum of Science and Industry in Chicago.

Both Alex and Maggie were really excited for tonight's date. Alex was excited because she had been planning it for weeks. Maggie was excited because although she had no idea what Alex had planned, she knew that she would love it. She loved absolutely everything Alex did. 

Alex walked up to the door of Maggie's apartment. She knocked, and Maggie opened it a few seconds later, an excited smile on her face. 

"Hey, Danvers!" said Maggie. She pulled Alex into a tight hug. 

"Hi, babe," said Alex, smiling happily, as she always did when she was with her girlfriend. She leaned in, and gently kissed Maggie. 

"So Danvers," said Maggie, after they had pulled away from their kiss. "Do I get to know where we're going tonight?"

"Not yet," said Alex. "You'll see when we get there. But I promise, you'll love it."

"I know I will," Maggie said. Alex smiled, happy to know that her girlfriend trusted her, even if it was just something as simple as plans for a date. 

"Ready to go?" asked Alex. 

"Yes. I'm excited to see what you've planned!" said Maggie, allowing Alex to grab her by the hand, and lead her out of her apartment. She pulled her keys out of her purse, and locked the door behind them. They walked downstairs to where Alex had parked her motorcycle. They got on the motorcycle, Maggie sitting behind Alex, tightly hugging her around the waist. 

When they got to their destination, a huge smile spread across Maggie's face. 

"Danvers, you nerd," she said, still smiling. "You planned a date at the science museum! You're so cute, babe!"

Alex blushed, and smiled happily. She was really glad that Maggie liked her plan for the date. She knew she was lucky to have a girlfriend who shared so many of her interests. 

"Ready to go in?" she asked. 

"Definitely!" said Maggie with a grin. Alex held open the door for her girlfriend, and then followed her in. When they got inside, they were both amazed at how huge the museum was. 

“Look babe!” said Alex excitedly. “There's a giant model of a tornado!”

She walked over to it, so fast that it might have been considered running rather than walking. 

“Wait up, Danvers,” Maggie said, almost yelling. A few people near her turned to look, startled by how loud she was, but they smiled after seeing how excited she was. She hurried over, although not as quick as Alex, and followed her girlfriend’s gaze up to the ceiling. The tornado model was huge. It stretched from the ground to the ceiling, a height that seemed to be about fifty feet. 

“This is amazing!” said Maggie, smiling happily. “Thank you for planning such a fantastic date! And just so you know, it would be fantastic no matter where we are, just as long as you're with me.”

Alex blushed, and leaned in to gently kiss her girlfriend. When she pulled back with a smile, she reached for Maggie's hand, and laced their fingers together. 

“Come on, babe,” she said, starting to drag Maggie in the direction of the stairs. “I hear there's a periodic table upstairs, where they actually have samples of all of the elements! Well except for the elements that are unstable or have a really short half life.”

“Danvers, you are such a nerd,” Maggie said. “I love that you're so smart, and that you like to share your knowledge with me. I love seeing you so passionate and excited about something. It's so adorable.”

“You're a nerd, too,” Alex said with a laugh. “You were so excited when you saw that I planned our date here. And admit it, you're just as excited about the tornado and the periodic table as I am.”

“Guilty as charged,” said Maggie. “So, are we going upstairs to see that periodic table, or not?”

Alex didn't answer, but she started pulling Maggie towards the stairs. As they walked upstairs to the periodic table, Maggie smiled, think about their date, and how much they had in common. She was so happy that she was finally dating a woman just as nerdy as her, if not more. Maggie could tell that she and Alex were perfect together, and she knew that she had finally found the woman she would spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
